SPEAR HEARTZ 140 : Pertambangan 69
SS (Sound Set) : Hop / 110BPM - Lets Be Friends - Manslaughter (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SQRIaztIf3E&feature=youtu.be), set the mood yo! Story Intro: SPEAR HEARTZ adalah gelar yang diberikan kepada orang-orang yang memegang prinsip dan memiliki tekad kuat dalam mengejar cita-cita, ambisi, dan impian mereka. Kevin Tatsumi, pemuda biasa dari Mt. Yukiyama, memutuskan untuk berkelana keseluruh penjuru Earth demi mewujudkan impiannya, yaitu membawa perdamaian abadi ke Earth. Ditengah perjalanannya ia bertemu berbagai orang dengan satu tekad yang sama, namun cita-cita pribadi yang berbeda. Lalu, akhirnya mendirikan DOLLARS K. Suatu waktu, terjadi perubahan besar di Earth. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk berlatih, lalu.... . Tiga tahun kemudian, mereka kembali, dan siap melanjutkan petualangan tiada akhir mereka!!! Chara Picture: album DK (1st n 2nd) Artwork: https://www.facebook.com/media/set/set=a.430453616978511.102100.100000416301656&type=3 Para Tokoh (yang muncul di chapter sebelumnya): ~~DOLLARS Kingdom~~ Kevin Tatsumi: Leader Astrella Devina: Secretary Rahandi Noor Pasha: Fighter Dr. Houtarou Oreki: Doctor Tresna Dea: Maid ~~Parley Pirates~~ Daisuke X Makuto: Captain Jack Smith Whibley: Buccaneer Shalnarx: Privateer Matsumoto R Gorou: Helmsman ~~Solar System~~ VY Canis Minoris: Solar System Space Station Commander ~Division Commander; Nebula: 2nd Division Spaceship Commander Luna Orihime: 3rd Division Spaceship Commander ~~Ten Space Debris; Usausa: Castle Guardian Starship: Hunter ~~Tesla Choir Lab~~ Prof. Brainstorm: Lab-Head Elm: Vice Lab-Head ~~Lunarian~~ Kaguya: Princess ~~Other~~ Samuel Manuel: Kepala Suku Beastlord Clan Shin Enza Lumina XV: Blacksmith Sebelumnya, DK Party plus Samuel dan Shin sampai di Spaceship Graveyard dengan menaiki Houston Endeavour, sebuah Space-Rocket gagal yang diperbaiki oleh Shin dan yang lainnya. Disana mereka bertemu dengan 2 dari 10 anggota Ten Space Debris, 10 petinggi kelas dua yang bekerja dibawah komando para Spaceship Division Commander. Yang bertugas disana dan menyadari kedatangan mereka adalah Starship aka 'Ksatria Bintang' dan Usausa, Spy yang dikirim Luna, berasal dari ras Moon Rabbit yang hidup berdampingan dengan Lunarian. Ditengah pertarungan Rahandi dkk diberitahu tentang gaya bertarung ras Alien, yaitu Kat Debaz atau disebut juga '4 Dasar'. Setelah pertarungan yang cukup flashy, Dr. Oreki menyadari kelemahan ras Alien yaitu selaput batok kepalanya yang tipis. Ia pun menyuruh Rahandi untuk menghajar kepalanya, berkat itu Rahandi mampu memenangkan pertarungan. Disisi lain, Prof. Brainstorm menawarkan bantuan kepada Solar System, dengan syarat ia tak dieksekusi disana, apakah maksud sang profesor sebenarnya?! Setelah berhasil melewati ujian tsb, mereka diberitahu Usausa jalan pintas tercepat agar bisa ke Mars. Lalu mereka pun tiba di sisi lain Mars yang ditinggalkan oleh penduduknya, yaitu sebuah pertambangan tua yang 5 tahun tidak digunakan. Tak jauh disebelahnya terdapat sebuah pondok mekanis dengan dekorasi bebatuan Mars yang sebelumnya pernah disinggung.... Mars, Pertambangan 69, Uranus Hole Kevin : WTH! Lihat papan sign-nya! LOL! OMG! LOL! OMG! *megangin perutnya #PLAKS Samuel : Pertambangan 69.... *IYKWIM. Dr. Oreki : wkwkwkwkwkwk, paok paok yang nulis tulisan di papan itu! Ast : ditambahin Uranus Hole pula -_-.... *palmface. Dea : anoo >_ Shin : pastilah... soalnya nggak ada lagi apa-apa selain lubang ini dan pondok disebelah situ disekitar sini *menunjuk pondok mekanis yang berada beberapa meter darisana. Rahandi : gimana kalau kita check pondok itu dulu *NYAM NYAM NYAM (makan whiskas) #PLAKS Ast : itu kan makanan kucing -_-! Arrrrrgh, kenapa aku begitu freak magnet!!! Kevin n Rahandi : kau sendiri juga aneh! Ast : benar juga.... *baru sadar #PLAKS Samuel : aneh dan sexy #PLAKKILLED Kevin : ok, ayo kita kunjungi dulu pondok itu! All : OU! Begitulah, mereka bergerak menuju ke pondok mekanis kecil tsb, di halamannya terdapat besi-besi onderdil tua yang mengapung akibat gravitasi yang kecil disana (tapi masih terdapat oksigen), juga ada meja dan kursi alami yang di-craft dari bebatuan Mars. Terlihat diatas meja tsb terdapat sebuah mug plastik bertuliskan Lodycon, merek brand komersil keluaran FUNPRODUCTION dibidang barang kebutuhan sehari-hari. Lalu, tepat didepan pondok tsb terdapat dua box. Yang kanan berisi buah dan sayur yang ditanamnya sendiri, yang satunya berisi berbagai macam senjata mulai dari Laser Gun, Matchlock, Ho-Cannon, Zweihander, Morning Star, dll. Pondok itu sendiri terlihat memiliki cerobong asap dari batu bata yang didekor dengan pelk silver dan lebih eksentriknya lagi dipakukan kayu-kayu besi tanpa alasan. Lalu jendelanya terbuat dari ban pelampung kapal. Selain itu, terlihat pondok tsb agak miring ke kiri karena kanannya ditopang oleh beberapa per besi yang sudah karatan. Pintu depannya terbuat dari kayu jati dan ada beberapa stiker bertuliskan 'Police Cross', 'Fuckoff', 'Metallica', dan 'Brofist'. Dan anehnya lagi diatas stiker-stiker tsb ada sebuah hiasan natal berbentuk lingkaran yang terbuat dari batang kayu dan lonceng sapi dari emas. Rahandi pun memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu depan pondok aneh itu.... Ast : tu-tunggu dulu Rahandi! Bagaimana kalau yang punya adalah Alien berkepala 3 pemakan manusia -_-.... ?! *ketakutan. Rahandi : yang jelas dia nggak akan mau memakanmu.... Ast : apa maksudmu?! *geplak Rahandi. Kevin : kenapa ada ladangnya segala??? *melihat kesamping rumah. Rahandi : apa disitu ada kubis? *membalikkan wajahnya #PLAKS Kevin : *nyuri wortel #PLAKKILLED Ast : nanti Aliennya marah -_-! *narik tudung hoodie Kevin. Kevin : kau membosankan Ast, sekali-kali anak muda itu harus berbuat sesuatu yang bisa memompa darah mudanya!!! *berapi-api. Ast : ya... ya... boys.... Rahandi : *TOK TOK TOK (mengetuk pintunya). Ast : gyaaaaaaa!!! *sembunyi dibalik meja batu. Dr. Oreki : orangnya mau keluar tuh lek.... *mendengar hentakan kaki. Dibalik pintu, sang pemilik rumah mengintip dari lubang kaca pintu, ia agak kaget melihat kedatangan makhluk ras selain Alien ke pondoknya. Dengan ragu-ragu pria tsb memegang gagang pintu, dan membukakan pintu tsb. #KREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET, ia pun menampakkan wujudnya.... Kevin : who-who-whoaaaaaaa! *kaget. Rahandi : heeeeeeeh.... ??? *heran. Ast (Though) : o-orang aneh.... Shin : .... *ngupil tanpa memperdulikan keanehan pria tsb. Dea : saya nggak punya kata-kata untuk mendeskripsikan hal seaneh ini.... ah! Maaf! Saya salah ngomong T^T!!! *ketakutan. Samuel : rrrrraaaaawwwwr~ (?) ??? : selamat datang di istanaku, kalian mau pesan tempat? *berkacak pinggang #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG Pria tsb tampak memakai mahkota raja dari emas yang ditempeli berlian imitasi dan biji semangka. Lalu ia juga mengenakan jubah royalti berwarna merah dengan motif dalmatian di sisinya. Tetapi ia tidak mengenakan atasan sama sekali, bawahannya pun hanya boxer bergambarkan kelinci putih. Ia juga memakai sepatu boot khas petani. Kulitnya tidak putih, tapi juga tidak hitam, kakinya sedikit berbulu, dan perutnya sixpack, dadanya pun berbidang. Tangannya tak kalah berotot, matanya tajam melihat kedepan mulutnya agak dimasamkan agar terlihat seperti tidak senang. Rambutnya berwarna orange panjang sampai ke sikunya. Gigi depannya bercampur dengan emas 24 karat. Kevin : WTF IS THIS SHIT?! *keceplosan #PLAKS Rahandi : oi oi -_-! Dia bukan shit tapi mother of shit, ah! #PLAKKILLED Samuel : kenapa kau ikut-ikutan?! Tapi aku setuju... nggak pake baju segala, sok macho! #PLAKKILLEDDESTROYED ??? : ................... *menunduk dengan muka agak marah. Dea : te-teman-teman, kecilkan suara kalian >_ Ast : habislah sudah! Dia pasti Alien tipe gelandangan! *meringkuk dibawah meja batu #PLAKS Shin : jangan, jangan berhenti mengatainya.... *nepok-nepok pantat kearah ??? #PLAKKILLED ??? : .................... *urat-urat dahinya mulai timbul di wajah marahnya. Ast : hiiiiiiii! Gaswat!! Dr. Oreki : biar awak yang urus.... *mendekati ??? ??? : .................... *GRRRRRRKKKKK (mengepalkan tangannya). Dr. Oreki : oe.... ??? : apa? Dr. Oreki : anggur merah atau ayam putih?! #PLAKS Kevin : apa maksudnya -_-?! Ast : GENIUS! ??? : ... aku pilih ayam putih plus teh, dan gulanya dua sendok kecil saja ya, makasih *senyum manis #PLAKS Kevin, Rahandi, n Ast : jangan dijawab!!! ??? : apa hakmu menyuruhku?! Aku raja! Sekarang cepat berikan semua barang kalian dan pulang!!! Kevin : jangan ada yang mau! Rahandi : bubar! Bubar!!! *semuanya pergi. ??? : eh! Tu-tunggu, sedikit aja! Supaya aku bisa makan!!! Ast : katanya raja tapi miskin -_-.... Dr. Oreki : kutepok'i juga mukak kau nanti! *menyinsingkan lengan bajunya #PLAKS Samuel : ini silahkan, walau cuma sekedarnya... mohon diterima *menyerahkan celana dalam. Ast : itu CD siapa? *menge-check b*k*ngnya. GYAAAAAA!!! *menendang leher ??? dan mengambil CD-nya kembali. ??? : *DEGH DEGH DEGH DEGH (mimisan dan detak jantungnya tidak beraturan). Dr. Oreki : dokteeeeerrrr!!! *panik. Ast : itu kau -_-! *geplak Oreki. Samuel : cepat minta maaf Ast! Ast : kau penyebabnya! *mukul kepala Samuel pakai palu godam. Samuel : agh! A-aku takkan mati sebelum bisa bikin harem! *menggeliat di tanah penuh dengan darah kepalanya. Dr. Oreki : ok, biar kuobati.... *SSSSSSSHHHH (menyemprotkan first aid spray ke leher ??? dan memperbannya). ??? : yessss! Aku sehat kembali wak!!! *bangkit dengan wajah segar #PLAKS Kevin : bagaimana bisa?! *shock. ??? : OHOEEEEK!!! *muntah darah #PLAKS Kevin : kau belum sembuh, tiduran dulu -_-!!! Dea : biar aku.... *mendekati ??? ??? : hmm.... ? Dea : HEAL.... *SYUUUUUUUUU (perlahan-lahan kondisi leher ??? kembali seperti semula). ??? : Special Magic ya *memegangi lehernya. Kevin : su-sugeeee Dea! Ternyata latihanmu hebat juga! *kagum. Dea : begitulah, tapi saya cuma bisa menggunakannya 5 hari sekali. Sisanya tergantung kemampuan first-aid yang saya miliki :) Dr. Oreki : kerja bagus! Dea : makasih sensei! *senyum. ??? : ... sekarang cepat serahkan barang-barang bawaan kalian #PLAKS Kevin : mana kami mau -_-! Udah untung diobati! ??? : kalau begitu... hahhhhhh!!! *meninju Kevin dengan tapak tangan kanannya. Kevin : ng? UHOOOOOOOGHHH!!! *BWUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSHH BRUGH SRAAAAAAAAKKK (terlempar dan terseret begitu jauh). Ast : WAT! Kevin bisa terlempar sejauh itu 0_o?! Rahandi : apa-apaan kau! *kuda-kuda attack. ??? : ora ora ora ora ora ora ora!!! *DUAGH DUAGH DUAGH DUAGH DUAGH DUAGH (menyerang ke-6-nya hingga terlempar kedekat Kevin). Dea : ukh! Dr. Oreki : *ZRAKKKKKKKKKK (berhasil tidak jatuh). Rahandi : che! *mengembalikan keseimbangannya. ??? : SQUARE JAIL! *menyentuh tanah dan menciptakan jeruji batuan Mars yang memerangkap DK Party. Kevin : penjara.... ?! ??? : untuk sekarang kalian kutangkap karena melawan raja! *melepaskan atribut rajanya dan memakai topi polisi serta mengeluarkan sebuah pentungan karet. Dr. Oreki : apa maksudnya ini lek?! Kami nggak punya waktu main-main ama kau!!! *geram. ??? : rasakan akibatnya berani melawan royalty... fiuuuuuuu~ fiuuuuu~ *bersiul-siul sambil memutar-mutar pentungannya. Dr. Oreki : woy!!! Kevin : biar aku hancurkan! *KREK KREK (melemaskan otot kepalannya). ??? : *masuk kedalam rumah dan keluar lagi dengan mengenakan pakaian hakim berwarna hitam lengkap dengan rambut gulung-gulungnya berwarna putih dan kacamata baca. Kevin : haaaa.... ? Rahandi : WTH! ??? : saya dengar anda telah melawan sang raja ya? *membisiki Ast. Ast : orang gila -_-.... ??? : anda juga melawan hakim sidang?! Tuntutan diberatkan! Hukuman penjara 20 tahun! *pergi sambil marah-marah. Samuel : *nggak tau mau komen apa. Shin : gayyyyyyyyyy #PLAKS Kevin : semuanya, minggir! All : *mundur sedikit. Kevin : ZERO... PEACEMAKER!!! *WURRR WURRR BRUAAGGGHHHHHHHHH (memutar-mutar tangan kanannya lalu meninju kerangkeng tsb hingga hancur). Ast : ayo kita hajar si gila itu! *kesal. Dr. Oreki : itu dia di ladang! *menunjuk ladang. ??? : wah wah wah... anak muda zaman sekarang bersemangat ya, kalau saya sudah tua... maklumlah, hahaha *mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk yang dililitkan di leher. Samuel : apa lagi kali ini.... ? ??? : mari kita istirahat sejenak sambil minum te- *hendak meminum teh gandumnya. Ast : CUKUP -___-!!! *GREB KRAKKKK (merebut dan meremukkan gelas teh ??? dengan genggamannya). Kevin : calm down Ast! Ast : biar kuhajar si gila ini! *hendak meninju ??? Rahandi : tunggu... kau jangan-jangan... "Cosplay" ya? ??? : DING DONG! All (minus Shin) : EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?! ??? : namaku adalah Asagami Armstrong, pekerjaan utamaku Astronaut, pekerjaan keduaku Cosplayer! Ibuku Yuri Armstrong juga seorang Astronaut, kata orang aku ini imut, padahal aslinya aku ini imut dan sexy! *bergaya ala petani #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG NEW CHARACTER, ASAGAMI ARMSTRONG ASTRONAUT Dr. Oreki : astronot? Artinya kau manusia?! Pantas tadi waktu awak obati tubuh kau familiar *mengenali struktur biologis tubuh Asagami. Asagami : wah-wah! Apa-apaan lambang di bajumu itu *menunjuk lambang yang mirip lambang komunis di tuxedo Oreki. Dr. Oreki : itu cuma aksesoris, bukan berarti awak komunis ya! Asagami : apaan tuh wak? Lambangnya ada klewang ama palu segala kayak anak tawuran #PLAKS Dr. Oreki : woy! Ast : kampungan -_-.... Kevin : wkwkwkwkwk, dia lucu juga XD! Shin : oi.... *melirik Kevin. Kevin : ohya... kami ingin masuk ke lubang yang tulisannya Uranus Hole itu, kau tahu lubang itu mengarah kemana? *merangkul ??? Rahandi : kenapa kau jadi sok akrab -_-? Asagami : arahnya ke Pertambangan 69, pertambangan punya Solar System yang sudah ditinggalkan karena nggak menghasilkan lagi. Mereka sudah membangun pertambangan 169 disisi lain Mars.... Kevin : oooh, jadi lubang itu hanya mengarah ke gua tambang. Dr. Oreki : maap, apa kau ngeliat ada Space-Rocket yang datang sebelum kami? Asagami : ... tidak. Dr. Oreki : ... kau bohong, aku bisa baca sorot matamu. Asagami : jadi kau dokter sekaligus psikolog? Hebat, sepertinya percuma bohong... ya, aku melihatnya... seorang pria yang mengenakan stelan dibawa ke Base mereka. Dr. Oreki : dibawa?! *khawatir. Asagami : mungkin sekarang sudah dijadikan bahan penelitian atau dibekukan untuk makan malam. Dr. Oreki : jangan bercanda! Dia itu partnerku, takkan semudah itu mati!!! *DUGH (mendorong Asagami). Asagami : itu cuma perkiraanku... aslinya mana kutahu, biasanya sih begitu. Kalian pun kusarankan segera meninggalkan tempat ini, makhluk bumi tidak diterima disini.... *melepaskan topi capingnya. Dr. Oreki : gimana dengan kau sendiri? Asagami : pondok ini punya fungsi menyembunyikan dirinya. Dr. Oreki : ... ok, jalan tercepat ke Base? Asagami : memang Earth berkali-kali lipat jauh lebih besar dari Mars. Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa sampai ke sisi lainnya dengan cepat, apalagi berjalan kaki. Jaraknya ada sampai 50.000 Km #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG Dr. Oreki : disisi lain?! *kaget. Samuel : berarti kita salah mendarat... seandainya aku tadi berpikir lebih jauh! Asagami : bukan berarti tidak ada jalan lain. All : EH? Asagami : kalian bisa check sendiri di pertambangan itu, mungkin ada sisa-sisa tanda yang bisa berguna. Dr. Oreki : kalau itu bisa mempercepat laju kami, akan awak pakai! Kevin : pemberhentian selanjutnya! Pertambangan 69! All : OUUU!!! Kevin : kami pergi dulu pak kampungan! Ast : jangan gila lagi -_-!! Mereka pun meninggalkan pondok tsb dan menuju ke Uranus Hole.... Asagami : semoga kalian bisa sampai 'kesana'... dan izinkan aku memanfaatkan tenaga kalian dan tenaga 'mereka' sebentar agar bisa menghancurkan Alien-Alien keparat itu *masuk kedalam pondoknya #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG Setelah loncat masuk kedalam lubang tsb, mereka sampai ke suatu gua bebatuan Mars yang panjang terus yang tidak kelihatan ujungnya karena gelap dan lampu minyaknya sudah pada rusak.... Mars, Pertambangan 69, Corridor Dea : gelapnya >_ Dr. Oreki : hati-hati ada Zubat! #PLAKS Kevin : memangnya Pokemon -_-! Ast : *BRRRR (gemetaran). Rahandi : kenapa Ast? Jangan-jangan kau takut kegelapan ya.... ? PFFFFT! *menahan tawa. Ast : diam! *BUGH (meninju Rahandi). Rahandi : ampun! Ast : kau bisa menyemburkan api kan? Hidupkan lampu-lampu minyak itu! Rahandi : ok... FUUUUUUUUUUUH! *menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ast : *masih gemetaran. Rahandi : HQ F. D. B (High Quality Flame DIAMAGIC Breath): SCORCHING FLAME!!! *menyemburkan api yang membakar segala objek didepannya. #BWOOOOOOOOOOOOSHHHHHH CRIK CRIK, api Rahandi menggosongkan tanah dan menghidupkan lampu-lampu minyak yang tergantung di sisi kiri dan kanan terowongan. Lalu perjalanan pun dilanjutkan.... Ast : fyuuuuh.... *menenang. Rahandi : kalau diingat-ingat kau pernah suka padaku dulu. Ast : itu zaman baheula! Sekarang aku sudah suka sama orang lain.... *malu-malu. Kevin : kenapa topiknya tiba-tiba lari kesini -_-? Rahandi : siapa orang itu? Ast : untuk apa kau tahu?? Kau kan sudah punya Dianna :3 Rahandi : NO. Ast : hahahaha, pura-pura nggak suka :3 Rahandi : no, just no.... *mengingat kalah ama Dianna di Rookie Tournament. Ast : orang yang kusukai sekarang itu kalem, humoris, dan pintar.... *melankolis. Rahandi : ok, tfw no gf *feels. Kevin : kacang-kacang! Ngomong kacang jadi teringat si Donat! Kalau nggak salah sekarang dia sudah jadi Ambassador, sugeeee! Samuel (Though) : kalem... ane, humoris... ane, pintar... ane, anunya mantap... ane, pasti cowok ideal Ast itu ane *deg-deg'an #PLAKS Shin : kita sampai di ujung.... Diujungnya terdapat sign metal bertuliskan 'DEAD END', dan penjelasan dalam bahasa Alien yang ditulis kecil. Kevin : apa tulisannya? *melirik Ast. Ast : kenapa kau tanya aku -_-? Hmmm, bibibubap bipbip bubap #PLAKS Shin : .... ? *melihat ada sebuah lubang kecil di tembok dan mendekatinya. Dr. oreki : napa Shin? Shin : *mengintip lubang tsb. Terlihat dari lubang tsb ada banyak Alien yang memakai baju tukang sedang mengerjakan proses penambangan mereka. Ada yang memacul dengan Pickaxe-nya, ada yang mendorong trolley berisi batuan Mars, ada yang berjaga-jaga sambil membawa Laser Gun, ada juga yang memakai topi supervisor dan mengomandoi yang lainnya.... Tambang tsb adalah tambang 169 yang dikatakan Asagami. Terlihat lampu miyak di bagian sana semuanya masih menyala, dan ada banyak objek bertebaran, spt kotak kayu, tali rafia, pecahan-pecahan bebatuan, Pickaxe dan alat tukang cadangan lainnya, makanan, dll. Terlihat juga ada rel yang bercabang-cabang menghubungkan satu site ke site lainnya, diatas rel tsb ada 20 trolley yang beroperasi... bisa manual, bisa juga ditarik oleh "Mercury Rhyno", badak berwarna hijau dengan tiga cula, ia juga memiliki tempurung spt kura-kura.... Shin : di sisi lain dinding ini ada pertambangan lain... sepertinya ini yang dimaksud Asagami.... Kevin : ooooh! Kalau begitu ayo kita tembus!!! *kuda-kuda attack. Shin : kau mau mati? Disana ada ratusan Alien pekerja dan penjaga yang membawa pistol laser. Kevin : wow... seharusnya kita bawa Van, dia jago main taktik.... Ast : tak perlu Van, biar aku. Kevin : oooh! Sasuga Ast! Ast : tujuan kita adalah untuk sampai di lubang keluar tambang sebelah... dilihat dari lubang, ukuran tambang 69 dan 169 seperti 1 : 30, ini akan menjadi maze raksasa.... Samuel : umm, berarti planet ini tengahnya kosong? Ast : yup. Nah, kita akan bagi menjadi dua team... pertama team Searcher... kedua team Decoy. Aku akan masuk ke team Searcher bersama Dr. Oreki dan Dea, sisanya masuk team Decoy. Shin : kenapa aku masuk team umpan.... ? Ast : kau bisa memberi mereka nasihat :3 Shin : oklah *ngupil. Ast : tugas kami adalah untuk mencari lubang keluar dengan nge-blend diantara sisa-sisa foot solider yang nggak lagi ngejar kalian. Rahandi : heh! Berarti tugas kami adalah untuk menarik perhatian mereka dan membuat ulah? Ast : yep, sementara itu kami akan melakukan pencarian *thumbsup. Kevin : nggak masalah, ayo.... ! Samuel : biar aku yang buka jalannya *JLEB (menusukkan Halberdnya ke tembok).MOLDING MAGIC.... *melelehkan Halberdnya. Molded Halberd Technique... Open Sesame!!! *Halberd yang tertancap di tembok berubah bentuk menjadi lingkaran besar sehingga menyingkirkan bebatuan disekitarnya. Rahandi : batunya sayang *memakani batuan yang jatuh. Ast : ok, nggak ada yang sadar karena suaranya pelan... jalankan misi kalian team Searcher *melirik Kevin cs. Kevin : ou.... Rahandi : che *grin. Shin : cepat selesaikan agar aku bisa santai.... *garuk perut. Samuel : ummm... ayo mulai. Beberapa saat.... = Mars, Pertambangan 169, Mercurius Working Site = Alien Worker 1 (Translator dihidupkan) : hey.... Alien W. 2 : apa? *sedang mendorong trolley. Alien W. 1 : kau sudah lihat berita? Alien W. 2 : berita yang mana? Alien W. 1 : yang tentang Space Law.... Alien W. 2 : oooh, ya... sudah tercatat ada 7 makhluk Earth yang memasuki atmosfer Mars, 6 Human dan 1 Beastlord. Alien W. 1 : selain itu, Invader sebelumnya yang bernama Brainstorm juga sudah diberitakan mati saat eksekusi. Alien W. 2 : hahahaha, entah apa motifnya tapi mereka berurusan dengan pihak yang salah. Solar System merupakan organisasi gabungan 30 tipe ras Alien dari Mars dan Zaturn. Sialnya Lunarian tidak mau bergabung dengan kita.... Alien W. 1 : sedangkan Kristavel, Solt, Hoton, dan Mekelvin sudah masing-masing ber-pair. Alien W. 2 : well, Mars di konfederasi galactic dianggap sebagai planet dengan kekuatan militer terkuat ke-3, yang ke-4 sampai ke-7 adalah Solt, Mekelvin, Zaturn, lalu Luna. Earth sama sekali belum terjamah oleh Mars, maka dari itu kita nggak bisa mengukur kekuatan mereka. Alien W. 1 : ... Kristavel dan Hoton setiap bulan berebutan posisi satu. Alien W. 2 : back to the topic, ke-7 ternak yang berniat memasuki area kita itupun sebentar lagi akan tewas... dan seperti biasa mayat mereka paling akan dimakan oleh Spaceship Division Commander Nebula -_- Alien W. 1 : hahaha, ya perburuan telah dimulai. Ten Space Debris VS Seven Earthlings! Kira-kira siapa yang akan menang ya?! Belum lagi ke-4 Spaceship Division Commander! *pumped up. Alien W. 2 : well, yang jelas mereka tak akan hidup cukup panjang untuk bisa melihat muka komandan VY Canis Minoris. Alien W. 1 : saat ini katanya sudah ribuan Hunter yang dilepaskan... Alien W. 2 : sudahlah, kita kerjakan saja tugas kita.... Alien W. 1 : hahaha, kau benar! Ay- *DBUAAAAAAAGHHHH (wajahnya ditendang dari samping). Alien W. 2 : HAAAAAH?! *kaget. Kevin : heyaaah! Pasukan pelindung Earth datang!!! *BET (mendarat) #DOOOOOOOOOOOONG Alien W. 2 : kurang ajar! Dasar ternak! *mengayunkan Pickaxenya. Shin : bukan begini cara memperlakukan alat yang seharusnya digunakan untuk kerja.... *menahan tangan Alien W. 2. Alien W. 2 : ada lagi?! Kevin : perkenalkan Mr. Fist! *DUAAAAAAAAAGH (meninju wajah Alien W. 2). Alien W. 2 : !!!!!!! *BRUAAAAAGH (menabrak dinding). Alien W. 3 : ada a-, INVADERS!!!!!!! PERHATIAN, ADA INVADERSSS!!!! SUSPEK DICURIGAI ADALAH DUA DARI TUJUH EARTHLINGS YANG DIKABARKAN MENLANGGAR SPACE LAW!!!!! *teriak sekencang-kencangnya. Alien Guard 1 : Invaders?! Alien G. 3 : seluruh Guard! Berhati-hatilah, kita harus membekuk mereka!!! Kevin : sepertinya mereka tidak bisa menggunakan Kat Debaz seperti Alien berantena sebelumnya. Shin : jelas, mereka cuma bawahan. Alien G. 3 : tutup mulut! *PSYU PSYU PSYU (menembaki Kevin). Kevin : hup! Hupla! *mengelak dan melompat keatas Alien G. 3. Alien G. 3 : turun kau! Kevin : maaf *GREB SYUUUUUUUUUT BLARRRRRRRR (menggenggam wajah Alien G. 3 lalu melemparnya ke lubang bawah). Alien G. 3 : waaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Alien W. 10 : kau lengah! Alien W. 80 : sambut kematianmu ternak!!! *keduanya hendak memacul Kevin dari belakang. Samuel : hyaaaaaaah! *ZBRUWAAAAAAAST (menciptakan gelombang tebasan yang membelah tubuh kedua Alien tsb). Alien G. 90 : ada satu lagi! Gempur mereka, jangan biarkan lolos!!! Alien G. 91, 92, 94, 96 : tembak! *PSYU PSYU PSYU PSYU PSYU (menggempur Decoy Team). Samuel : huwaaaa! *mengelak-elak. Laser memang jauh lebih berbahaya daripada peluru dan meriam! Tapi.... *BET BLUB BLUB (melelehkan Halberdnya). Alien G. 94 : mau ngapain juga percuma! *PSYU PSYU (menembaki Samuel). Samuel : GARNA SHIELD! *PSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHH (menciptakan perisai raksasa yang menahan seluruh tembakan laser lawan). Alien G. 94 : na-nani?! Samuel : lasermu kualitasnya rendah... beda jauh dengan punya Bobby Uranium, maupun Lazzer Gatling Gun-nya Prof. Brainstorm *senyum nakal. Alien G. 94 : jangan remehkan kami, dasar ternak rendahan! *naik darah. Kevin : daritadi kalian ngomong ternak... ternok... ternik, bikin sakit kuping aja *GREB BRUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH (menggenggam kepala Alien G. 94 dan menghantamkannya ke tanah). Alien G. 94 : k-kaaaaaaaaaaah!!! *kepalanya pecah beserta otaknya. Kevin : aku sudah mampu membunuh mereka dengan satu serangan... normalnya akan ada rasa bersalah, tapi ini medan perang... dan mereka sendiri tak ragu-ragu untuk membunuh kita. Jadi tak ada salahnya sedikit kasar kan.... ? *kuda-kuda attack #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG Samuel : kalau begitu aku juga, sayangnya nggak ada Alien ABG sexy disini.... *kecewa. Shin : ras yang merasa dirinya paling kuat takkan bertahan lama di Earth... apa tinggal di Outer-Space itu begitu enak? *mulai meremehkan para Alien. Kevin : oi, Shin... apa Ast dan yang lainnya sudah menemukan lubangnya? Shin : belum ada kabar.... *menge-check Telecomm-nya. Kevin : hmm, ok. Ada dua cara mengalahkan mereka... menyerang kepalanya langsung atau melemparkannya ke bawah. Tanpa Kat Debaz, mereka bukan apa-apa! *BUGH (meninju kepalan kirinya). Shin : aku tak melihat ada Alien perempuan, apa mereka memakai teknologi kloning? Kevin : mungkin cuma di Mars-nya. Alien W. 87 : si-sialan! Berani-beraninya ngobrol disaat seperti ini! Alien W. 76 : jangan takut, kita masih unggul dalam jumlah!! Alien G. 34 : demi pride ras tertinggi! SEMUANYA MAJU!!!!! All Alien : UWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *warcry. Kevin : ou! Saatnya berpesta!!! Shin : .... *menarik Golden Hammernya. Samuel : ummm, ayo! Alien W. 70 : mati!!! *mengayunkan Pickaxenya. Samuel : *JTRANG TRANG (menahan lalu membalikkan senjata lawan). Alien W. 70 : uff!! Samuel : *SWUUUUUUUUUUUSH ZBWEEEETSSSSS (mengayunkan dan merobek kepala Alien W. 70 dengan Halberdnya). *NOTE: mulai sekarang jika kepala hancur = otak hancur, utk mempersingkat penjelasan Alien W. 6 : kurang ajarrrr!!!! Samuel : dua *SRASSSSSSH (merobek kepala Alien W. 6). Alien G. 9 : yang memakai Halberd berbahaya! Kita bahkan tak bisa mendekatinya akibat jangkauan senjatanya yang panjang! Serang si google!!! *menerjang Shin. Alien W. 8 : uwooooooh! Alien W. 12 : hahah! Dia kelihatan lemah!!! Alien G. 49 : tembak! *PSYU PSYU (menembaki Shin). Shin : lemah.... ? *SET (mengangkat Golden Hammernya). *TRING TRING TRING PSYU PSYU PSYU (Golden Hammer Shin memantulkan sinar laser lawan). Alien G. 49 : ha?! UWAHHHH!!! *tertembak tepat di kepala. Shin : maksudnya kalian ya? *HUP BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR (meloncat lalu menghantamkan palu raksasanya ke tanah). Alien W. 50 : tanahnya hancur!!! *limbung. Shin : *BET BET (melepaskan jaket tukang bengkelnya). Tampak tangan Shin penuh luka dan ototnya semakin menjadi-jadi akibat tempaan alami selama ia berlatih dan bekerja sebagai Blacksmith. Shin : ... huh!!! *BRAAAAAKHHHHH (menghancurkan kepala Alien W. 50 dengan tangan kosong). Alien W. 50 : !!!! *tewas seketika. Samuel : WAT?! Si Blacksmith itu jago juga!!! Shin : masih ada lagi... GOLDEN POUND!!! *GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUNGGGG (memukulkan Golden Hammernya kekepala Alien W. 90 hingga hancur lebur). Alien W. 61 : hiiii! Dia mengerikan!!! Samuel : kalian lengah! Swiss Voulge!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *menciptakan twister raksasa dari lelehan Halberdnya yang menghabisi 200 Alien sekaligus. Shin : feh.... Samuel : cuma 200? Kuat juga! Alien G. 48 : sial! Selain mampu melancarkan serangan mematikan, mereka juga mampu menahan laser kita! *mundur ketakutan. Alien G. 49 : bagaimana dengan yang satu lagi?! *melihat kebelakang. Kevin : ZERO.... Alien G. 30 : tolong!!! Jang- !!! *melarikan diri. Kevin : BOMBARDIER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *SYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU BLAR BLAR BLAR BLAR BLAR BLAR BLAR BLAR BLAR BLAR BLAR BLAR BLAR BLAR (melayangkan ratusan tinju kearah kumpulan Alien dan menghabisi 400 dari mereka sekaligus). Alien G. 44 : GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! *terlempar kebawah. Samuel : gila... dua kali lipat dariku.... *mata belo. Shin : jelas... apa gunanya dia jadi Leader kalau nggak bisa minimal segini. Samuel : ummm, benar juga! Shin : tapi sekarang ini Bella-lah yang terkuat di DK, dan Dr. Oreki punya Level yang sama dengannya. Mungkin dia nomor tiga.... *ngupil. Samuel : wew, DK banyak orang kuatnya ya. Shin : tetap saja bukan bandingan organisasi Pro kelas atas. Samuel : .... *GULP (menelan ludah). Kevin : yang terakhir! *BRUAAAAAAAAAGHHHH (mensikut kepala Alien G. 77 ke dengkul kanannya hingga hancur). Shin : kau sudah selesai? Kevin : ya, kira-kira tadinya ada sekitar 8.700 dari mereka. Cukup 5 menit untuk menghabisi semuanya, dengan bantuan kalian pastinya XD *garuk-garuk kepala. Shin : tapi tidak semuanya... lihat, masih ada beberapa yang sadar, seranganmu luput dari otak.... *menunjuk kedepan. Kevin : yang penting mereka tidak bisa melawan lagi -_-! Ast : Kevin! Karena Telecomm-nya tidak bisa dipakai! Maka aku datang kesini langsung, lubang keluarnya sudah ditemukan :3! Kevin : oh! Bagus! Ast : wait a minute, kenapa pasukan lawan jadi berantakan gini -_-?! Bukannya kalian cuma kusuruh jadi umpan? Kevin : mereka terlalu lemah, yang ada cuma Alien pekerja, dan Alien penjaga kelas bawah. Ast : yasudah... dokter dan Dea sudah menunggu disana, ayo! Kevin : oce, yok! Alien W. 89 : ternak keparat... jangan kira kau bisa lari! *memegang kaki Kevin. Kevin : masih ngotot juga.... Alien W. 90 : benar... kami adalah ras tertinggi, tidak mungkin kalah dari ternak! Disini masih ada 17 dari kami... cukup untuk membunuh kalian semua.... Alien G. 60 : akan kami tunjukkan... 'pride' yang kami pegang ini!!! *bangkit. Shin : .... Samuel : o-ohhhh! Shin : mau pride atau apa, kami pun punya pride kami sendiri. Tapi kami tak memaksakannya hingga jadi arogan seperti kalian, pride... dibangun untuk mendukung kepercayaan diri kalian. Pride dan prinsip, itulah yang membuat seorang manusia 'besar'.... ! #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG Kevin : hebat Shin! *tepuk tangan. Alien G. 60 : ..................... Alien G. 99 : kata-kata dari kalian... tidak ada gunanya.... ! ??? : well played ma boyz.... *tepuk tangan. ??? 2 : maaf, tapi katanya tadi 17, perhitungannya salah, yang kulihat disini ada 18 orang. Kesalahan sesedikit apapun tidak bia ditolerir, 6 x 36 = 216, 5 x 25 = 125, 12 pangkat dua = 144, rumus phytagoras, algoritma, akar ini akar itu, blablablabla math n shit *membetulkan kacamatanya yang berbentuk segitiga illuminati. Alien G. 60 : i-itu!!! Alien G. 33 : dari Ten Space Debris!!! Nyonya "Photon"! Dan "Betelgeuse"!!! *senyum lebar. Mrs. Photon : watch your mouth ma boyz... kalian tidak rezmi bawahanku, aku hanya tranzfer-an dari Zaturn... but, excuze moi. My name iz 'Mrs. Photon' bukan 'Nyonya Photon' *melihat Alien G. 33 dengan pandangan penuh amarah #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG NEW CHARACTER, MRS. PHOTON (NPC) LUNA ORIHIME AIDE, ONE OF THE TEN SPACE DEBRIS Alien G. 33 : hiii!!! Maaf!!! *sembah. Mrs. Photon : greatz.... *TEK TEK (memukul-mukulkan rotannya ke tangan). Betelgeuse : maaf Mrs. Photon, hentakan rotanmu barusan dua kali artinya genap, kalau ditambahkan satu hentakan lagi maka akan jadi ganjil, angka itu juga merupakan angka prima, blablabla math and shit *ngomel-ngomel sendiri #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG NEW CHARACTER, BETELGEUSE (NPC) CASTLE GUARDIAN, ONE OF THE TEN SPACE DEBRIS Mrs. Photon memiliki penampilan seperti nenek-nenek resepsionis di film Monster Inc., yaitu Alien tipe "Slug" yang memakai kacamata baca dan membawa rotan. Sedangkan Betelgeuse memiliki penampilan seperti manusia anak SMP dengan rambut klimis, kacamata illuminati minus tebal mengkilat, dan baju kemeja kotak-kotak, yang berbeda dari manusia hanyalah tangannya yang memiliki 10 jari, ia berasal dari Alien tipe "All-seing". Mrs. Photon : shut up ma boyz... saya kurang perduli dengan omonganmu.... Betelgeuse : angka minus.... *okay. Kevin : WAT, WAT, WAT? *herp face. Samuel : kita dicuekin. Ast : tinggalkan saja mereka! Ayo cabut! *menarik tangan Kevin. Kevin : ok! Ayo Shin! Sammy!!! *memberikan aba-aba. Mrs. Photon : how rude.... Betelgeuse : habisi mereka dengan phi! Mrs. Photon : shut up ma boyz.... Betelgeuse : .... *okay. Mrs. Photon : biar kututup jalan menuju ke lubang keluar tzb... GUROW*BWUUUUUUUUUUUUSHHHH (menembakkan laser ke atap terowongan menuju lubang keluar). Samuel : awas Ast!!! *mendorong Ast kedalam. Ast : gyaaa! *BRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGHHH (guanya tertutup oleh reruntuhan batu). Samuel : ggaaaaah! Nya-nyaris.... *tangan kiri Samuel terluka akibat tertimpa reruntuhan. Ast : Sa-sammy! Kau tidak apa-apa?! Samuel : nggak masalah, yang penting tubuhmu nggak terluka! *thumbsup #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG Ast : padahal mesum, tapi kau sangat baik.... ! *terharu. Samuel : cukup dibayar dengan tubuhmu semalam #PLAKS Ast : jiah, NO -_-! Kevin : Ast, kau pergi aja dulu! Biar kami yang mengurus mereka!! Ast : o-oce! Kuserahkan pada kalian! *DRAP DRAP (pergi). Shin : disini masih ada banyak terowongan lain... masalahnya terowongan mana lagi yang mengarah keluar.... Kevin : ini akan jadi ajang mencari jalan keluar selagi bertempur! Samuel : sepertinya aku tak sanggup lagi.... *pura-pura mati #PLAKS Kevin : woy -_-!!! Mrs. Photon : how rude... mereka berpikir biza melewati kita.... *naik darah. Betelgeuse : ada 2 jalan lagi menuju pintu keluar *menghitung kemungkinannya. Mrs. Photon : what ma boyz! Jangan dikazih tahu dong, goblokz! Betelgeuse : *okay. Kevin : katanya ada dua! Pasti salah satunya berdekatan dengan jalan yang ditunjukkan Ast, jadi... yang ini! *berlari kearah terowongan di kiri terowongan sebelumnya. Mrs. Photon : ... GUROW SYNCHRO.... *BWUUUUUUUUUUUUUIUUUUUUUUUUIUUUUUSHHH (tembakan sinar Photon-nya meliuk-liuk seperti tambang dan bergerak mengejar Kevin). Kevin : uwaaa! Uwaaaaaa! Shiiiiiiiiieeeeeet! *berlari sekuat tenaga. Shin (Though) : satu ada di dekat si Kevin... yang satu lagi tempat mereka masuk, tak mungkin mereka berpapasan dengan Ast tapi tidak bereaksi... kemungkinan ada di belakang *berbalik kebelakang dan berlari. Samuel : Shin! Itu kan arah yang berlawanan!!! Shin : emang.... *DRAP DRAP DRAP (berlari mencari terowongan yang satu lagi). Alien G. 78 : berhenti! *menghalangi jalan Shin. Shin : ganggu.... *BRUAGHHHH (memukulkan Alien G. 78 ke dinding). Alien G. 78 : ngggghhh! *masih hidup. Shin : pinjam pistol lasermu *mencuri pistol lasernya. Alien G. 78 : AH! Shin : *PSYU PSYU PSYU (menembaki Mrs. Photon). Mrs. Photon : GUROW! *membalas tembakan Shin. Shin : sudah kuduga, gerakannya lambat... Kevin! Samuel! Berpencar, dia takkan bisa mengejar kalian! *mengelak. Kevin : ok! Samuel : kucoba! *bangkit. Mrs. Photon : lambat? LIMB.... *menumbuhkan tentakel di kaki lintahnya dan mengikatkannya di batu sebelah Kevin. Kevin : eh??? Mrs. Photon : *menarik dirinya kesana. Kevin : uwaaa! *waspada. Mrs. Photon : moi nggak perlu mengejar kalian capekz-capekz... dengan tentakel ini moi biza bepergian dengan cepat kemana zaja.... Kevin : sebenarnya aku nggak mau memukul wanita.... ! ZERO.... Mrs. Photon : *kuda-kuda defense. Kevin : IRON FIST!!!! Mrs. Photon : RIGID LIMB *DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHH (tentakel Mrs. Photon mengeras sehingga dapat menahan tinju Kevin). Kevin : DAFUQ!!! Mrs. Photon : GRAVE LIMB.... *menusuk perut Kevin dengan kakinya yang berbentuk siput raksasa. Kevin : GAAAHHHHH!!!! *BRUAAAAAGH (menabrak dinding). Samuel : Vin!!! Betelgeuse : tak ada waktu mengkhawatirkan orang lain, SUPIDO *muncul disamping Samuel. Samuel : .... ? *terlambat breaksi. Betelgeuse : Rumus 20 Jari... Stroke of Genius!!! *ZLEEEEEEEEEB (menusukkan ke-20 jari tangannya ke kiri perut Samuel). Samuel : !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *fatal hit. Betelgeuse : kadang nilai yang diperoleh setelah selesai mengerjakan ujian... bisa tidak memuaskan.... *melepaskan jari-jarinya dari tubuh Samuel. Samuel : ohogh!!! *jatuh menabrak tanah dan muntah darah. Betelgeuse : kau... diremedial.... *membetulkan kacamatanya #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG Kevin : sialan.... ! Sammy!!! Mrs. Photon : you're quite bondy ma boyz.... *SLAP BRUAAAAAAGH (mencambuk Kevin dengan tentakelnya kesamping). Kevin : hosh... hosh... lumayan kuat juga, menghancurkan baja seakan tidak ada apa-apanya buat mereka yang diatas Level 40. Levelmu 45... dan Level si kacamata illuminati disana 45 juga, apa kalian semacam partner? Mrs. Photon : banyak yang bilang begitu... butz dia mazih terlalu rude untuk jadi partnerku.... Kevin : begitu ya... tapi kalian melupakan seseorang kan? *grin. Samuel : umm... uhuk! Kena kalian!! Mrs. Photon : .... ?! *melihat kesana-kemari. Betelgeuse : si google menghilang! Mrs. Photon : cepat cari rude boyz! *naik darah. Betelgeuse : Rumus 10 Jari... Goddess Eye *SET BIIIIIIIIIIIIIP (ke-10 mata di ujung jari-jari tangan kanannya terbuka). 3 km di selatan... terowongan bagian selatan menuju tepat ke Uranus Hole Tambang 169! 2 km lagi menuju kesana! Mrs. Photon : how rude! Dia jauh melewati kita.... ?! Betelgeuse : tunggu... dia berhenti, sepertinya ada 10 Alien pekerja yang menghalanginya, mereka berhasil membuat sense arahnya kacau! Darisitu ada banyak persimpangan yang membingungkan, trapped! Kevin : ya, dan dia akan semakin jauh! *DBUAAAAAAAAAAGH (meninju Mrs. Photon dari belakang sekuat tenaga). Mrs. Photon : .... ???!!! Kevin : saatnya serius.... Betelgeuse : .... ? Kemana si Beastlord? Samuel : diatas *menancapkan Halberdnya di atap sebagai pegangan. Kevin : ZERO.... Mrs. Photon : huh! RIGID LIMB!!! Kevin : MAXIMUM!!!!!!!!!!! *DBUAGH DBUAGH DBUAGH DBUAGH DBUAGH DBUAGH DBUAGH DBUAGH DBUAGH DBUAGH (menghancurkan tentakel-tentakel Mrs. Photon dengan ratusan tinju kerasnya). Mrs. Photon : .... !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *berusaha menahan rasa sakit. Kevin : WOOOOOOOH! *DBUAGH DBUAGH DBUAGH DBUAGH DBUAGH (terus menyerang Mrs. Photon). Mrs. Photon : aaaaaaaaaaah!!! *ZRAKKKKKKKKK (terseret jauh). Kevin : nah! Sekarang tubuhmu babak belur! *berhenti. Mrs. Photon : LIFE CYCLE *menumbuhkan bagian tubuhnya yang hilang perlahan. Kevin (Though) : pemulihannya lambat... jangan-jangan teknik itu dipengaruhi kondisi mentalnya yang tidak seimbang? Mrs. Photon : ugh... cepatlah ma boyz.... Kevin : tidak akan kubiarkan! ZERO GABALIST!!! *meng-hammerhook batok kepala Mrs. Photon. Mrs. Photon : hebugeeee!!! *muncrat. Kevin : masih luput juga?! Samuel : yang disana hampir selesai, giliranmu! Betelgeuse : SUPIDO TEMPO!!! *FWUITS FWUITS FWUITS FWUITS FWUITS FWUITS (menciptakan 10 klon dirinya dengan kecepatan yang berlebihan). Samuel : Molded halberd Technique.... *melepaskan Halberdnya dari atap. Betelgeuse : 10x lipat! 10 x 10 = 100! GUROW BAZINGA *BWUUUUUUUUSH BWUUUUUSH BWUUUUUSH BWUUUUUUSH BWUUUUUUSH (menembakkan sinar photon dari masing-masing jari tangan kanan klonnya). Samuel : putaran mematikan dari propeller... Evolo Multicopter!!!!!! *menciptakan rotasi blade raksasa dari lelehan Halberdnya. Betelgeuse : tembakan GUROW dimentahkan?! GRAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! *tertebas berkali-kali oleh putaran jurus Samuel. Samuel : nggggggh! *tertembak 30 GUROW jari Betelgeuse. Sepertinya nggak bisa semuanya... payah, padahal Levelku 46.... *BRUGH (tumbang). Kevin (Though) : sudah kuduga, Sammy terluka parah! *menghampiri Samuel. Mrs. Photon : selaputku.... ! *kesakitan. Betelgeuse : grrrrrr.... *berusaha bangkit. Kevin : kau tidak apa-apa Sammy?! *membopong Samuel. Samuel : sehat lah bro! Nggak pernah sesehat ini! *you don't say face. Kevin : bertahanlah, kau akan kubawa ketempat dokter! Mrs. Photon : tunggu.... ! Betelgeuse : *hendak mengejar Kevin dan Samuel. Rahandi : berisik.... *memegang kepala Betelgeuse dan Mrs. Photon dari belakang. Mrs. Photon : *gemetaran. Betelgeuse : a-ada satu lagi?! Bagaimana bisa mataku salah?! Rahandi : kekuatan bodoh itu dengan dapat mudah kukelabui dengan tekanan energi spiritku... waktunya bobo'! *BRUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHH (menghantamkan kedua kepala mereka ke tanah sekuat tenaga). Mrs. Photon : aaaaaaakh!!! *kepalanya hancur beserta otaknya. Betelgeuse : grrrrh! *meronta-ronta sehingga luput. Rahandi : keras kepala *menendang Betelgeuse kebawah. Betelgeuse : siaaaaaaal! Dasar tukang contek!!! Kuadukan kau ke guru!!!!! *jatuh. Rahandi : Kevin sudah pergi duluan... aku sendiri yang dilupakan, biar kukejar saja mereka, heheh! *DRAP DRAP DRAP (berlari ke terowongan satu lagi). TAMBANG 169 FIGHT DK DECOY TEAM VS SS CATTLE ABDUCTION TEAM VICTOR: DK DECOY TEAM Di terowongan nomor dua.... ? Kevin : ini gimana ngendarainya kalau harus gendong si Sammy -_-?! *naik keatas trolley manual yang berada di jalur curam, Ini... itu... ini... itu *berpikir, *GREK (kerah baju Samuel tidak sengaja menarik tuas trolley-nya). Ng? *GRATAK GRATAK GRATAK GRATAK (trolley-nya perlahan-lahan bergerak). Waduh! Waduh!!! Gimana nih?! *kalang kabut. Di terowongan nomor tiga.... ? Rahandi : .... jadi kapan sampainya? *naik trolley yang ditarik Mercurius Rhyno. Rhyno : .... *jalan santai. Rahandi : cepetan dikit woy! *menarik tali kekangnya hingga gigi Rhyno sakit. Rhyno : grrrrrrr!! GRAAAAAAA!!!! *GRAATAKTAKTAKTAKTATAKTAK (berlari kedepan sambil ngamuk dan menabrak-nabrakkan trolley-nya ke dinding). Di terowongan nomor satu.... ? Ast : hosh, hosh, hosh! Sampai juga.... ! Shin : ............... Ast : Shin?! Sejak kapan kau disini?! Shin : aku menemukan jalan pintas rahasia *garuk-garuk bokong. Ast : mana dokter dan Dea??? Shin : entah, daritadi nggak ada. Ast : ayo kea- ! Kevin : minggirrrrrrrrrrrrr!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKentat (talk) 06:44, October 30, 2013 (UTC)! Rahandi : awas cuk! Rhyno : GRRRRRRRRRRRR!!! *membabi-buta. #BRUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH, trolley Kevin dan trolley Rahandi bertabrakan, Mercurius Rhynonya berhenti. Ast tertabrak #PLAKS Kevin : wassshoi! *keluar dari reruntuhan. Rahandi : ohok, ohok! *asma karena menghirup banyak debu. Ast : oi, apa maksudnya hah.... ? *menarik kerah jaket Kevin. Kevin : anu... itu... ada bermacam-macam dilema.... *ketakutan. Shin : yang penting ayo keatas... Samuel kenapa? *menunkuk Samuel. Kevin : lukanya parah... aku mau menemui dokter, tapi orangnya malah kagak ada, ck! Ast : mungkin ada diatas.... *meraih tangga. Mereka berlima pun naik keatas lubang dengan tangga yang tertempel disisi lubang tsb... sesampainya diatas? Kevin : .... !!! *kaget. Shin : kita terjebak.... Rahandi : berarti dokter dan Dea?! Ast : benar juga... jalan keluarnya hanya satu, ini salahku karena tidak berpikir panjang.... Nebula : hooo! Hebat juga kalian bisa mengalahkan 3 Ten Space Debris, tapi perjalanan luar angkasa kalian cukup sampai disini, ternak-ternak *membuka kitabnya. Shin (Though) : kitab kepercayaan apa itu... ? Nebula : hmmm... begini, aku ingin tahu sebenarnya sekuat apa orang-orang di Earth. Bisa kalian sebutkan siapa pemimpin kalian? *SRAK SRAK (mencari halaman yang terakhir kali dibacanya). Kevin : di Earth nggak ada pemimpin tunggal... bisa dibilang semua orang yang punya niat jahat berlomba-lomba untuk menjadi pemimpinnya. Kalau maksudmu yang menjaga 'stabilitas', maka Sekai Government-lah organisasinya.... Nebula : haaaa?! Membosankan sekali! Kalau begitu nggak ada orang kuat untuk kumakan! *kecewa. Rahandi : heh... kau meremehkan kami ya.... Kevin : maaf saja ya, menurutku kau nggak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan orang-orang seperti Jugi dan Fudo #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG Nebula : .... kitab ini dulu dibuat oleh Alien pertama yang hidup di Mars... kitab ini merupakan 'pedoman' hidup ras kami. Sampai sekarang belum pernah ada yang berani keluar dari jalan hidup ini, lebih tepatnya kami betul-betul mempercayai dan setuju dengan kata-kata didalamnya.... Kevin : .... Nebula : salah satu kalimatnya menyatakan kalau ras Alien adalah bapak dari segala ras di galaksi ini. Melawan kami sama dengan melawan kehendak alam!!! Tugas kalian sebagai ras rendahan dari planet barbar adalah untuk mematuhi perintah kami, kalau kami bilang sujud ya sujud! Kalau kami bilang siap-siap untuk dimakan, kalian harus pasrah! Atau kalian lebih memilih berperang dan mengorbankan berjuta-juta umat kalian.... ? Kevin : untuk ukuran ras yang belum mengenal dunia... kalian sombong juga, kalian pikir sekuat apa kalian? *melipat tangan. Nebula : yang jelas tuhan kami paling tahu kalau kalian bukan tandingan ras tertinggi!!! #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG Rahandi : bagaimana kalau dulunya ternyata bapak ras kalian itu diusir dari Earth, bukankah itu akan sangat memalukan? *memprovokasi Nebula. Nebula : .... !!! *naik darah. Rahandi : apa gunanya kitab itu kalau tidak mengajarkan kebaikan... sama saja seperti pemuja-muja.... Nebula : kurang ajar!!! PASUKAN! TEMBAK!!!!!!!! *memberikan aba-aba. All Alien H. T (Helium Trooper) : *membidik DK Party. Kevin : shiiiiiiet! Sammy masih pingsan! Shin : gawat.... Rahandi : kita terpojok, che! Nebula : CEPAT!!! Ast : gyaaaaaaaaaa!!!! All Alien H. T : *PSYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU (menembakkan laser berkapasitas tinggi kearah DK Party). Voice : SQUARE WALL X5! *menciptakan 5 lapis dinding dari batuan Mars. *BRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUASHHHHH (serangan musuh nyaris menembus pertahanan dinding tsb). Nebula : .... ?! Alien H. T 1 : dinding.... ? Alien H. T 5 : AHHHH!!! Division Commander! Di-dia! *kaget. Nebula : siapa?! *melihat kebelakang. Kevin : .... kita selamat? *mengintip. Nebula : siapa kau?! Apa kau bagian dari ternak-ternak itu juga?! *membentak Asagami. Ternyata yang datang adalah Asagami! Asagami : sepertinya aku berhasil menipu kalian selama 5 tahun... Alien-Alien brengsek.... *berdiri didepan Alien Helium Trooper. Nebula : kutanya, siapa kau?! Alien H. T 8 : sosok itu! Earthling yang mendarat di Mars 5 tahun lalu dan pernah mencoba membantu Luna dalam perang antar planet!!! Alien H . T 11 : gara-gara dia dulu kita imbang dengan mereka! Walau dulu kita belum beraliansi dengan Zaturn! Dan Ten Space Debris belum terbentuk! Asagami : siapa aku.... ? Orang mati tidak perlu nama... IRREGULAR.... *bersiap-siap melakukan sesuatu. Alien H. T 11 : bidik dia! Asagami : terlambat... LINING.... *BET (mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke para Alien). Nebula : .... !!! Seketika itu, seluruh pasukan yang dibawa Nebula berubah bentuk menjadi lingkaran, kotak, segitiga, jajaran genjang, lonjong dll dan tubuhnya pun berubah menjadi sangat kecil hingga sulit dilihat dengan mata telanjang. Nebula : di-dimana pasukanku?! Kisama.... !!! Asagami : dari awal kalian nggak ada kesempatan menang dariku.... #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG ~~TO BE CONTINUED~~ Category:DOLLARS K. Ori/Fan - Fiction